Rewrite of Surprise
by bangelluvforever
Summary: What I think should have happened after Buffy and Angel made love. Jenny's still a gypsy, but he uncle never came to town. She does tell them about who she is, what she's their to do, and tells them other stuff. Youll half to wait to find. BA.WO.CX.GJenn
1. SURPRISE!

Re-write of Surprise

**Disclaimers:** Any character that you recognize does not belong to me, but belong to Joss Wheadon, Mutant Enemy, and who ever else owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer.But, if I did none of that no Buffy and Angel being together...no Angelus...no Angel loosing his soul...he either getting his humalitly with superpowers like Buffy (kind of like a male slayer) or/and Angel keeping the Gem of Amara...Willow and Oz...Cordy and Xander...and Bangel of course...

**Feedback:**I really would appreciate it...I'll do the same to you. Thanks!!!

**Time line:** Set during Surprise and going into to probably all the seasons...

**Distribution:** ASK FIRST!

**Summary:** What I think should have happened after Buffy and Angel made love. Jenny's still a gypsy, but he uncle never came to town. She does tell them about who she is, what she's their to do, and tells them other stuff.You'll half to wait to find out about the other stuff.

**A/N:** My thoughts in ( ) and characters thoughts in _**italic (slant).**_

**A/N:** Point of views may differ between characters,but I will let you know who's point of view **(POV).**

**A/N:** If you haven't watched Surprise then you should...to know what I'm talking about or have someone fill you in. Or go to and go to season 2 of Buffy and go to episode 25's transcript and read through that to understand.

**THANKS ENJOY!!!!!**

_**Prologue**_

_BUFFY'S POV)**  
**_

"It's already closed. You're fine." He tells me and I believe him.

I lean back into him and he cuddles my face to his. He puts his arms around me.

"You almost went away today." I say to him. _Oh. My.God. Thank you, you didn't._

"We both did." He tells me the truth. We both did almost go away. Him with the Judge's arm and me for kicking the Judge.

"(sobs) Angel... (sniffles) I feel like I lost you... (sniffles)

You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything." I say to him as I start to cry.

"Shhh. I..." I hear him say,but he doesn't finish. So, I turn around to look at him.

"You what?"

"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop." _OH.MY.GOD. He loves me._

"Me, me, too. I can't either." I say back to him the honest to god's truth. We start to kiss. After a moment Angel breaks off the kiss.

"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't..." He says,but I cut stop him.

"Don't. Just kiss me."

* * *

**(Angel's POV)**

I wake up after the most magnificent dream ever, but then I realize the I have someone else in my bed and all the stuff from tonight come rushing back at me. I look down at my beautiful sleeping goddess. OH.MY.GOD.Isn't she the most beautiful goddess ever? I then realize that we never checked in with the Giles and the Gang at the library. I better check in with Giles or he'll be worried. But, I just can't get up. But, I slowly get up and go out into the living room to use the phone.

RRRIIINNNGGG...PRRING...

"Hello?" I hear Willow pick up the phone.

"Hey, Willow its Angel..."

"Oh. Thank God! Guys, there just find" I hear Willow say to everyone as I also hear everybody say Thank God,too.

"Willow, we're at my apartment. Because we got wet. But, tell Giles that the Judge is fully assembled. That we got captured, but Buffy kicked the Judge, I got us out of their and back here. Buffy is fine and so am I. She is sleeping right know. I just figured I'd check in so nobody worried." I say to her leaving out the events of mine and Buffy's love-making which knowing Buffy and Willow they probably will talk about tonight.

"OK, thanks for checking in. Do you want to talk to Giles.

"Yes, can I please?" I say to her.

"Hold on,Giles. Angel wants to talk to you. I'll keep looking through that book with Miss. Calendar you talk to him." I hear Willow say to Giles and I smile. Looks, like Willow is in charge

"Yes, Angel." I hear Giles say on the other line.

* * *

(BUFFY'S POV) 

Meanwhile in Angel's room

I wake up remembering what just happened tonight. Its still thundering outside I reach out for Angel and find him not here. I sit up,clutching the sheet to my chest.

"Angel" I say into the dark of his room. I get ready about to get up to get dressed and go find him as soon as he walks into his room.

"Hey,how are you feeling?" I hear him say as he sits down on the bed.

"Sore,wonderful,amazing...there's so many amazing words that I come to mind" I say with a smile on my face which he gives me his famous Angel half-smile. Then, I hit him on the shoulder, but not the hard just enough to hurt.

"Ow...what was that for?" I ask me while rubbing his shoulder.

"I woke up and you were gone." I say to him and then I go on to ramble.

"I thought you left me because I was bad...but, it is my first time...and I know you have so much experience..." I say as I start to ramble,but he cuts me off with a kiss. When he breaks the kiss,we are still touching nose to nose, forehead to forehead.

"NEVER,EVER THINK THAT BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS. You hear me...you were amazing my goddess,my love...I love you so much. It was amazing. And I half to admit that I am glad that you gave me the precious gift of letting me be your first and hopefully last. And I will admit that if your up to it I would do it again." He says, when he finishes he smiles and I smile. I leap into his arms and hold him and cry.

"Your Welcome, ever since I saw you I wanted you to be my first and my last. And you are going to be my last. And I want to make love to you again." I say to him as I look up and smile.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE... I know I haven't finished my other stories, but this has been on mind for ages,but I never had the courage to write it and share it with anyone. The same goes with all my stories and the ones I'm dieing to write and put on here for you guys to read,but I'm afraid you'll hate them and that would really do damage to my soul. So, if you really want me to post some of the other BANGEL stories that I have on the top of my mind, then let me know. I really hoped you enjoyed this one...and I promise to TRY to finish this and my other to stories before I make some new ones. But don't be surprised, because it all depends on if you want me to write some of or all of the stories from the top of my head on here and post 'em. Well, I going to go for now...SO, please R&R for me...THANKS...much appreciated...MUCH LOVE TOO...THANKS..WELL GOT TO GO I GOT A SOFTBALL GAME AGAINST PORT A TOMORROW AT 6 AND THEN MAYBE I'LL WRITE SOME MORE... I ALSO UPDATED ON MY --GOODBYE HELLMOUTH-- AND HOPE TO UPDATE ON --RE-WRITE OF SEEING RED --SOON TOO...THANKS AGAIN 

--JESSIE LOUISE

--P.S. I PASSED MY FINIALS...I PASSED THIS YEAR!!!!


	2. Phone Calls

**AN: Some of this is in mine and the character's POV, but I'm telling you whose POV, so no worry. A thought of character's still in **_**italic—slant writing**_**--. My thoughts still in ( ). So again no worry. So, lets pretend that Buffy's aunt is Lil the owner of Coyote Ugly and Lil goes out with a mob-boss named Johnny and Lil and Johnny knows that Buffy slays. They are supportive of her in everyway. And love her more than anything. But, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. ENJOY!!!!**

**Phone Calls**

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

After last night and straight in to the next morning of love making, Buffy and Angel laid on his bed. Buffy's legs over Angel's legs, her arm draped over his chest and her head on his chest, right over where his heart is where there should be a heartbeat. They laid in comfortable silence, until Buffy broke the silence.

"Angel?" Buffy's say to Angel as she looks up at him.

"Yes, my love?" Angel says to his lover.

**(Buffy's POV) **

After our many hours of love making, I ask Angel the question that has been on my mind, for so long ever since he loved me.

"Angel?" I say to him gathering up my courage.

"Yes, my love?" I hear him say to me looking down to me as I look up at him.

_Here goes nothing. _"How much do you love me?" I say to him looking in his eyes where I can see his soul and tell so much about him from, even when he lies, even though if he does he only does it to protect me.

"I'd rather lose everything, the world go into oblivion, lose my soul and turn to ashes before I'd lose you. I love you with all my heart." He says to me and then continues, ''I hate hurting you and when I do its more than I can stand. I mean, there's no comparison. I've lived along time, Buffy and in two-hundred-forty-three years, I've loved exactly one person." He finishes saying to me.

_OH.MY.GOD. He really does love me, not that I'm complaining or anything. But that is so sweet. _

"Ohh...it is me right?" I ask him.

"Of course my love, only you. I love you with every bit of my heart, soul and body." He says to me.

"Then why where you so scared to admit it before tonight?" I ask him.

"To tell you the truth, I was afraid of you running away if I told you that I loved you." Angel says to me.

"Never, baby NEVER!" I say to him and then I continue," Know I can say I love you without worrying that you won't say it back to me or that you don't love me." I tell him the truth. Then, we kiss passionately. I break it when the need for oxygen becomes an issue. I roll over and stretch and then look at his alarm clock. '5:00 am' it reads. _Oh. Thank. God. No school today because it's Saturday. _

I turn back over to face Angel and find that he is sleeping, I just drape my legs over his, my arm over his chest and my head on his chest. Then I feel his arms go to lie on my back and his chin goes to rest on the top of my head. _This is what heaven feels like. This is where I want to be forever. _And that was my last thought before my eyes feel heavy and I went into a heavenly sleep.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

**Meanwhile Spike and dru's factory—6:00am (sunrise). **

Spike, Drusilla and the Judge are all sitting in the chairs around the table. Spike and Drusilla feeding of a human boy and the Judge killing some vampires to help him grow strong.

"Tonight, we will go to the mall and lock it down so you can get more energy to you can just zap the Slayer and Angel. The Bronze is closed so we can't go there." Spike says to the Judge while he is touching a vampire which just burst into flames and while Drusilla is feeding.

"Tomorrow night the Slayer will die and so will Angel." Drusilla says as she de-vamps.

After that Drusilla wheels Spike into the direction of their bedroom as the Judge heads off to his room that he was given.

* * *

**ANGEL'S APARTMENT—10:00AM**

**(Buffy's POV)**

As I wake up from my wonderful dream, I look at my sleeping Angel. _God, do I love this man. With everything I am._ After I get done watching him sleep for the longest time, I get up, grab a sheet that had fallen off and rapped it around me and go out into the living room and decide to go call Willow and then at my Aunt Lil's in New York to talk to my mom.

RING….PRRRING….

"Hello," I hear a chirpy voice come over Willow's phone.

"Hey, Willow" I say to her.

"Hey, Buffy. You still at Angel's? How did it go? What did you do? Do you want me to say that you went to get donuts if you're mom calls or something? Are you and Angel ok? Are you there? BUFFY?" Willow says as she shots off all these questions at once.

"Hey, Willow. Yes, I'm still at Angel's. It went amazing except for the whole Judge being fully assembled thing other than that amazing. I'll call my mom and tell her that we went to get the rest of our friends and went out to eat at Bob Evan's for breakfast. Yes, I and Angel are ok, more than ok. Yes, I'm here Willow. You just shot off so many questions." I say making sure that I answered all her questions that even though I know she will ask the other ones at the library for doing recon on the Judge.

"Sorry! Ok. Well, I got to go. The rest of us are going to go to Giles to do more recon at his place because he has some books and then we are meeting up at the Library an hour before sunset. So, you guys can meet us then at the library, because I know you want to spend time with Angel." Willow says to me.

"Thanks, Willow. We'll see you there at sunset. Bye! Talk to you later!" I thank her as I say goodbye to her and hang up the phone after I hear a "Goodbye Buffy, Talk to you later too." Then I dial the number that I remember by heart.

RING…PRRING…..

"Hello?" I hear my favorite aunt's voice come over the other line.

"Hi, Aunt Lil! How are you?" I ask her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm good and hope you are too. Are you?" she asks me with worry in her voice that I may not be okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering if my mom was there. Is she?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't sweetie. Why?" she asks me.

I then tell her everything and she says that she will tell my mom that I went out to eat with friends and I'm staying with Willow until mom gets home which is in two weeks she tells me. Then, after I get done talking to everyone there and say my goodbyes and I love you's and promises not to breaks or beware to everyone I get off the phone and sit back on the couch. Then I walk back into Angel's room and crawl into bed for a well deserved sleep after my phone calls. I get a glance at the clock and it say 11:30 am, it took me an hour and a half. _I hope Angel don't mind me using the phone for an hour and a half. Oh, well. I'll find out if he minds later._

* * *

_**Author's note--- Well, there's the chapter so please R&R. Thanks!!! The more you review the more I write and finish if you want me too. I figured I'd name this one Phone Calls because that's all that mostly happened the next one might just might be called innocence(but my way of how innocence should have gone). Well, I'm going to quiet writing for now and check my other stories out check for reviews and check my myspace. Or maybe I'll just go to bed b.c its 12:39am and b.c I had a softball game today and I'm tired since we worked really hard to win that game (our first win may I point out). Then practice tomorrow at 3pm to probably 5:30pm depends on the heat because my last game is Friday. And if I don't write anymore on any of my stories for awhile its because I'll be away for six days and to way to get use of computer. LOVE ALL MY READERS OOOO SO MUCH!!!!!. **_

_**MUCH love...  
**_

_**Jessie Louise...heartsheartshearts**_


	3. Quick Author's Note

**Hey everyone, how are you? I hope great. Well, listen I'm really sorry that I haven't updated some of these in A LONG time especially the ones I haven't updated since SUMMER OF '07? Well, I plan from now on unless I'm having a writers block, that I WILL TRY to update every week or every 2 weeks, three at the most because it takes me so long to write great chapters for you guys, I do my research for them also and I love to put pics on my profile of some of this stuff in stories, give great details, etc. I just love that you guys love my stories so much it makes me jump with glee. I haven't got any flames so that's great! I love you all so much for adding my stories to your favs and me to your fav. Authors. You guys make it worth waking up and taking the courage to post and write my stories and poems down and for that I am truly blessed and grateful for people like you! So please keep it up or I WILL cry!! **

**Another reason why it might take me a white is because Spring Break is over which sucks but then its okay because we only have 44 days (9 weeks) left of school here. So I'm so happy and then I'll be gone for 5 days in the last week of June (I think the last week) to go to Creation, which I can't wait to go. I love it o so much! It will be my second year so I'll be able to show the newbies around and she and TOUCH Switchfoot, Toby Mac, Relient K, Barlow Girl, Skillet, etc. I really can't wait! I WILL TRY to update a lot before I go on that trip for you guys. I will also have softball this summer so that might put me in a slight no update for awhile. I also have volleyball camp, family reunions, work, babysitting, spending time with the fam, just hanging so yeah. BUT I WILL find time to update A LOT this Summer. **

**Before I go, doesn't seem like the year 2007 and this year have gone by pretty fast? Like at a blink of an eye! I also have PSSA's next week so I might be to tired to write chapters and post them because we have 4 hours each day of PSSA's for the whole week next week. What fun! I defiantly have a litter of Pepsi and cookies and Sun Chips with me. LOL! I love you all so much!! Much love,**

**Jessica **

**P.S. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY EACH TIME I DO UPDATE! PROMISE TO TRY! MIGHT NOT SUSSED BECAUSE WRITE NOW I'M MORE FEELING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STORIES, BUT IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER OF MY BUFFY ONES LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR "BRATZ" AND ALSO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR "REWRITE OF DAMAGE" HOPEFULLY TO BE POSTED SOON!**


	4. Author's Note

**6/24/08**

**I'm leaving for Creation today. Won't be back until Sunday (6/29/08). So I won't be able to update. Cuz there's no internet or anything. So yeah. I'm sorry about not being able to update this week. I love you all! Keep reading! Have a fun summer!**

**Much love as always,**

**Jessica**


	5. The Aftermath

**Chapter started: January 31, 2009!!**

**Chapter finished: February 1, 2009!**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't updated in for-eve-er! I know, I know please forgive me?! I've had a major writer's block that I just got ride of today! So enjoy. Thx. --Jessica

* * *

**=Rewrite of Surprise=**

**-Chapter 3: The Aftermath-**

**(After killing The Judge)**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Willow asked Buffy the next night after killing The Judge.

"You look awesome Willow. Doesn't she Cordelia?" Buffy replied.

"You do," Cordelia told Willow.

Willow was dressed in a black and white short flutter sleeve top with a solid v-neck and empire waist, a pair of straight leg dark wash jeans, and a pair of black 2 inch high heel leather boots, her hair was up in a high pony tail and curled, in her ears were a pair of gold hoops that matched her bracelets, and her make up was lightly and naturally done.

"You look awesome Cordelia!" Buffy told Cordelia who smiled and looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a color-blocked tank dress with a blue box pleated skirt and the top of it from the bust up was black, around her neck was a black Y faceted teardrop pendant necklace, her hair was pulled half back and in crimps, her makeup was lightly done, and a pair of black teardrop overlay earrings sat in her ears.

"I think you do,'' Cordelia told Buffy, stunning both Buffy and Willow.

"Wow, was that an actual comment from you?!" Willow asked and Cordelia smiled and nodded.

"Well, thanks Cordelia," Buffy told Cordelia. She was wearing a black hook-n-eye sexy cami that featured slightly ruched sides and delicate lace trim along the hook-n-eye placket, a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of black 4 inch multi-strap high heels, four sets of silver hoop earrings sat in the four sets of ear piercings she had, her cross from Angel sat around her neck, her hair was in soft waves, her make up was done in smoky shades, and a black dome bracelet sat around her left wrist.

"You're welcome! So are we ready to hit the Bronze?" Cordelia asked them.

Smiling they all grabbed their clutches and jackets and walked out of Buffy's room and down into the living room, saying goodbye to Joyce, and then hopping in Cordelia's convertible and heading to the Bronze to meet up with their boyfriends.

* * *

"So when are the girls suppose to arrive?" Xander asked Angel and Oz as they sat around a table waiting for their girlfriends.

"They didn't say," Oz told Xander as Angel just rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't fret because we're here," Came the voice of Cordelia.

"Oh…hey…wow," was all Xander said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know, I look hot," Cordelia replied with a smirk.

"Hey," Buffy said as she walked over to Angel, only to have him pull her onto his lap and passionately kiss her.

"Hey," Angel replied as he let her break the kiss so she could get her breath back. Smiling he looked at her and then added, "You look amazing."

"Why thank you, and may I say you look amazing also," Buffy replied as she put her forehead against his.

"Thank you," He replied before kissing her again.

* * *

"I seriously deserve this," Buffy whispered to Angel as they slow danced to a slow song.

"You do deserve this break. You also deserve everything and more," Angel whispered in her ear.

"No I don't, I mean yeah I deserve this break, but not the everything and more," Buffy replied.

"Shh, yes you do," Angel told her and then kissed her passionately.

As they were kissing, everyone else in the room, but them and the Scooby's seemed to freeze, litteraly.

"Um, Buffster something happened," Xander said as he tapped Buffy's shoulder.

"What?" Buffy asked as she broke hers and Angel's kiss.

"Everyone's froze, but us," Willow told her.

"Great! When I want the night off I don't get it!" Buffy mumbled.

"Oh don't fret sweetheart, you get to have your quiet 'normal' night with your boyfriend and friends," Came a voice Angel knew well.

"Whistler, what are you doing here?" Angel asked the half-demon the one that showed him to Buffy as she was being called outside of her old high school.

"What no 'hello Whistler, how's it hanging'?" Whistler asked sarcastically.

"Whistler," Angel said in a dangerously low voice.

"Alright, alright. I guess well get down to business," Whistler said as he hopped over the bar and went to grab a bottle of beer.

"And that would be?" Buffy asked before adding, "And who are you and how do you know Angel?"

"I'm Whistler and I'm a messenger for the Powers That Be," Whistler told Buffy after taking a sip of his beer.

"Okay. Wait, hold up, wait a minute, the who and how do you know Angel?" Buffy asked.

"The Powers That Be, you know the ones that trust this power upon you and guided your boyfriend to you," Whistler told her.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells," Buffy told him, making sure she kept a good tight grip on Angel's hand, but not tight enough to break his hand.

"Jeeperz! Tell your Watcher…Mr. Rupert Giles is it, to fill you in on them. But anyways…." Whistler said and then mumbled to himself as he looked at the sky making them all (minus) Angel to think he's gone wacko, "Alright, alright, I'll do it already."

"Do what?" Cordelia asked making sure she held Xander's hand tightly.

"Give these two…" Whistler said nodding his head towards Buffy and Angel before continuing, "warriors a gift from the PTB who said that they deserve it after adverting an apocalypse and stopping Drusilla, Spike and the Judge…also along with stopping the Master along time ago."

"What's the gift?" Xander wondered, voicing Buffy's and Angel's own thoughts.

"Giving my man Angel his humanity, but making sure that he keeps his healing abilities, agility, and strength. He'll be kinda like a male Slayer," Whistler filled them all in on, Buffy hearing this and not believing it fainted right then and there and Angel using his vamp speed quickly caught her before she hit the ground as the others (minus Whistler and the people frozen) called her name scared for what happened to her.

"Buffy, baby…come on sweetheart, wake up," Angel told Buffy as he laid her head on his lap from his spot kneeling beside her clasped body.

"Mmm, Angel…I had the most wonderful dream," Buffy said coming around causing the others including Whistler to laugh at her.

"Honey, it wasn't a dream. What Whistler said is true," Angel told her.

"Oh, woops! And I fainted didn't I?" Buffy asked sheepishly.

"Yeah you kinda did, Buffster," Xander told Buffy smirking.

"Oh great!" Buffy replied causing everyone to laugh.

**The End!!**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! I finally finished this Buffy story! Yay me *claps her hands in front of her like London Tipton off the Suite Life of Zack and Cody*!! So this is what I was thinking when I was finishing this today…**_

_**How would you guys like me to do a sequel and here are some key ideas I AM going to put in it if you want me to do the sequel--**_

_**-its one year later, Willow-Oz-Cordy-Xander- Buffy are in their Senior Year of High School**_

_**-Buffy and Angel are still going strong as is Willow and Oz && Cordelia and Xander**_

_**-Faith will come into the picture, but WILL NOT && I repeat WILL NOT be evil!**_

_**-All the same bad guys are in it from season 3.**_

_**-Joyce knows B's the Slayer and all about Buffy's and Angel's relationship**_

_**-And more fun stuff maybe like Angel getting a house beside Buffy's mom's house and all that fun stuff, I'll even go into their years of college with some surprises.**_

_**Anyways anywho, please tell me what you think! Please R&R even though it's a crappy way to end this story! I love you all, but not as much as Girly411! XOXO. Peace!**_

_**P.S. Happy First of February!!!**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**L-O-V-E,**_

_**Jessica!!! **_


End file.
